A Little Christmas Miracle
by Fairylust
Summary: Genderswitch, swearing, & oh, yeah, a wonderful ending! It's Christmas Eve when Near is taken to the hospital, after her friendship with Matt is mended and Mello stands by in anticipation. What happens/happened? Read & find out! 1-SHOT!


**This is a little story I wrote for Christmas this year. I hope nobody is too disappointed but...ya know I did try my best. Now for the warnings, kay where to begin?**

**Hmm, now that I think of it I believe this is bordering on M...lmol! XD**

**Warnings: Bullying, teen pregnancy, mentions of sex, mentions of alchole, name calling, swearing, teasing, violence, abandonment, & talk of sexual orientation(s). Anyone have any problems with any of that then leave, I don't want your flammings to ruin my cheerful spirits! And, umm, yeah, I'll guess that covers about everything that may bother someone.**

**;3**

**Enjoy! And a merry Christmas to you all!**

**~Merry Luffles, Fairylust~**

* * *

><p>The only things that felt to some extent uncomfortable and slightly off about her day were the almost invisible glares she had been getting from all the girls, maybe a few (very few) guys that weren't as subtle as they thought they were, but it was mostly the girls. She had never been popular before, but now, oh now, every girl on school campus despised her, including a redhead she had thought was her best friend.<p>

Or that was what she thought at the moment. She was contemplating telling Mello or maybe the school counselor about it, but it didn't really seem like that big of deal. Until, of course, she was found alone in the hallway by a group of girls, at least five or so of them, eight at the most. They approached looking more than just hostile towards the young girl. They looked ready to kill her and she found herself unable to move like a little white mouse caught in the stare of a giant cat as it moved swiftly, yet gracefully forward for the kill.

"You probably think you're pretty special now, don't you, you dull boring bitch?" A tall, blue-haired girl with white ends and nice tanned skin at the front of the group said, rolling her soft green eyes in the process. "You probably think you're better than the rest of us by now, hmm? You little condescending slut! You're no better than the dirt beneath our feet, so drop the freakin superiority act!"

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" She backed up a little, books held tightly against her chest, and bumping in someone's locker, feeling the cool metal against her back as she felt like she had suddenly become at least a million pounds heavier. "I-I don't understand. I haven't done anything wrong." Stepping closer, she grabbed hold of the front of her white shirt and pulled her forwards shoving her to the ground where she dropped her books, letting them scatter about and get kicked away by some of the other girls.

Landing hard on her knees, ignoring the slight pain, she looked up at each girl feeling stunned and wary. A small, pixie-like blonde girl with chestnut colored brown eyes kicked at her but didn't actually land a blow, much to her gratitude to fate. The other girls just seemed to be observing her as though thinking of what made her better than any of them.

The tall blue-haired girl leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I bet he'd just playing and using you, seeing as you aren't good for much else." Her whole body went rigid at hearing this. A sick, achy feeling formed in the pit and core of her being as a gentle protestant feeling hit against what she guessed was the side of her kidney, making her cringe. "I bet he doesn't even _really_ like you."

"Y-yes he does," she said stubbornly, grunting softly as an arm wrapped around her waist gingerly feeling pained, "he told me he did. And I know he doesn't just like me, because I know he _loves_ me."

The tall girl looked ready to kill her along with some of the other girls, while a few other girls seemed to cringe and looked pained at hearing this, jealousy flaring up in their eyes as hate flowed through each of their veins. "Look," said a specific redheaded girl she saw follow him around a lot, seeing as they were BFs. Her breath caught in her throat as the green-eyed girl stepped forwards in the ground looking as dangerously serious as the other girls. "You are too young to understand these big girl things, Natalie. I've known you since we were kids, so before these girls here decide to beat some sense into your thick skull I suggest you listen to what I have to say." She paused to see the younger girl on her knees nod in compliance, wanting to hear what the elder girl had to say to her about the matter at hand. "You're way too oblivious and naïve about boys. Do you have any idea how many girls he's said that to over the years? All he wants is what other boys want and I will just assume you know what I mean, so for your own good you better back off."

She shook my head, not willing to believe that he was like other boys. Besides it was already too late for her to back off from him. She loved him and he loved her, she just knew it deep down. Life wasn't a fairy tale, she knew that, but if it were she'd guess he was her prince charming or whatever was in fairy tales. She turned her head to the side in reluctance to listen to what she had to say anymore, though deep down she knew part of what was said was right. Some of the other girls started to trash talk her but she kept her head turned away, unable to look at her abusers any longer. A feeling of disgust and pity echoed in her mind for them all.

"Look at us when we're speaking to you!" yelled the blue-haired girl, suddenly. "You know what? Maybe we _should_ pound some sense into you, since you refuse to listen to what Miss Redhead has to say."

Turning her head in the direction of the redhead she felt betrayal rise up inside her as she saw that the elder girl was turning away, as though not witnessing what was about to happen, but shame was there. She felt it and the younger, paler girl could sense it. The tall girl suddenly snapped her spindly fingers, eyes darting over to two particular girls that were on the school basketball team. The two lean, dark-haired girls stepped forwards looking grim, "Beat on her until the little whore understands who belongs with whom around here!"

She tried getting back up, but was shoved back down. "Please, I don't understand what I did wrong, just leave me alone!" None of the poor girl's words mattered to them. "Go away! I've never done anything to you!" All they really cared about was getting some blood out of her, which they did after a few minutes of kicking and hitting and clawing in angry desperation for some power over what had became the bane of their lives. She was left with a bleeding nose, aching hand, busted lip, two black eyes, lump on her forehead, bruised legs, and plenty of scratch marks. They got what they wanted, without realizing it in the end, though. She finally understood the message they wanted to get across to her…no one is to date Mello except for them, especially not albino freaks, which they usually called her.

Putting a hand to her stomach she smiled thankfully. They hadn't hurt her there. A small kick let her know everything was all right, though she guessed the fetus inside her was feeling a bit panicked, seeing as two more kicks came, and then the truth smacked her in the face, letting her know that that was the reason why she could not stay away from Mello. She needed him and he wanted her, so with him wanting her, it was already a done deal, seeing as he almost always got what he wanted. She had been keeping it a secret from as many people as she possibly could by covering all evidence up with excuses of the flu, monthly period cramps, being allergic to certain foods, needing to eat more because of medication, and her wearing baggy clothes went unnoticed, as did her nausea that she always found an excuse for if it _were_ noticed.

It was only a matter of months now before their child was born. She already learned in advance that they were to be having a cute little boy, not that she ever told him, wanting it to be a surprise for when the baby was born, whenever that was. Crying from the pain she felt, however, she went to the bathroom and tried her best to wash up. Lifting her shirt to look at her stomach, which was the size of a not small, though not large watermelon she ran a hand over it and felt the baby kick three times as though trying to convey some secret message. It was then that someone decided to walk in and she turned seeing the shocked face of a certain redhead and she felt her eyes widen, watering up more.

"Near?" She gasped. Her eyes widened upon getting a good glance at her swollen belly, which looked almost two times its normal size. "Near, what the hell? Y-you…you're pregnant!"

Dropping her shirt she concealed her pregnancy once more and nodded stiffly, feeling wary and angry with the redhead. "Yes." She said monotone. "I believe that this is the consequences of not wearing a condom or taking a pill to prevent conception."

Anger flared up in green eyes and Near knew a confrontation was about to occur. Near realized that they both felt angry and betrayed with each other, but also knew that Matt was supposed to be her friend. So why hadn't she been as good a friend as she initially let on to be? Matt also knew of how they both felt very much the same, but couldn't help but feel more sorry for herself than for Near, in spite of her situation.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything to me?" Matt demanded arms crossed at her stripe-clad chest. "You know I like him and if he put you in a position where you felt you _had_ to have sex then you should have called me and I could have stopped him! What the hell were you thinking? Did you even listen to me when I first warned you that he had his eyes on you? You should have stayed away! Keeping you away from him was why I warned you in the first place! When the hell did this even happen, Near?"

"This was why I didn't tell Matt." She said tears pouring from her eyes and voice sounding so small and fragile. Near felt hurt and because she was hormonal took what was said very personally.

Matt knew this and felt like she needed a shot of vodka or something to calm her nerves.

"I thought she was my friend, but she doesn't want me to be happy and if she were a good friend she'd think about me rather than herself!" She seemed surprised with herself and cringed sobbing a bit loudly, wiping at her eyes trying to get the tears to stop, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. Matt felt like someone had slapped her across the face, but she knew it was true. Near spoke more calmly afterwards. "She is only thinking of herself. I knew she would let her feelings for Mello influence her decision. That was why when he got tired of waiting and wanted to know whether or not I felt comfortable with continuing I-"

"Lay there and took it?" Matt said like it was an accusation, eyes narrowed and looking hurt as she said it. "Is that what you were about to say, Near?"

"No." She sighed, wiping the tears away, finally getting her tears under control. "I-I didn't know how to respond. I really wanted to because of how pleasant he made it sound and how nice he made me feel but, knowing how everyone else felt about us being together, I thought we shouldn't. I couldn't bear to tell him no, though, not when he was being so…so…"

Matt knew what she meant. She'd felt what Near had felt when she was thirteen and her and Mello decided to 'experiment' with each other. Near couldn't seem to place the words so Matt figured she'd help out, "Tender and affectionate?"

"Yes. It hurt, at first, though, and I begged him to stop then, I swear Matt. He did but promised it would stop hurting after a bit. I didn't want him to think I didn't trust him so I decided to let him continue. And he was right. It didn't hurt so much after a little while and I really liked it, so after a while I found myself asking him to keep doing the things he did. And he seemed happy afterwards, so I was happy. Until…well, until…"

Matt knew what she was about to say. "Until he asked about protection, found out you had none, tossed you a pregnancy test, and then saw you were pregnant, right?" She guessed. She knew what she was about to say because Mello wasn't stupid. After every encounter he had at one point or another Matt knew he made the girl take a pregnancy test. She was the first to go through this. "I bet he was calm and just seemed to be going through the motions, huh?" She meant this to be lighthearted and teasing but Near didn't seem to think so and kept her cool, yet serious air.

"Yes, yes, Matt." She said looking like she was recalling the event of Mello making her get up that next morning and take the test when he found out she didn't have any pills or anything to prevent a pregnancy. Matt could just picture how he probably leaned against the doorway or sink counter as she took it. Privacy was an issue with him when it came to a pregnancy test. "That's exactly how I felt. He didn't seem worried or sympathetic. All he seemed was…bored. I felt, very uncomfortable and scared. It was like I had some disease he was afraid he'd caught."

Sighing Matt felt sympathy for her, knowing Mello wasn't one known for being understanding after learning someone hadn't used protection. _Damn it, Mels,_ she thought starting to feel pissed at him rather than Near. _She was a beginner at this stuff and you had to ruin it for the poor kid._ She loved her friend but knew he shouldn't have been so insensitive to think it was Near who had to have the protection. She was a kid for cripes sakes! How was she supposed to know about that stuff when Sex Ed classes weren't available to students until they became juniors? Yeah, Matt felt that Mello had really screwed up this time around. Matt was so absorbed in her own annoyed, angry thoughts that she didn't catch part of what Near was saying until she heard her name being quietly called by the younger girl.

"Matt?"

"Yes?"

"Is it?"

"Is what huh?"

"I asked if you think this is my fault? He was real disappointed with me when he found out I didn't have the proper protection. So, do you think it was my fault? I've kind of felt like it is but I also feel he should have been…I don't know…clearer? He never told me I about it, until it was too late, I mean, so in Matt's eyes is this my fault?"

"No way, but yes in a way." She replied, feeling conflicted now. "You could have said no when he made the advances, but then again you didn't know about that stuff, I'm sure, until he brought it up after the sex. And besides, I don't think you really aren't to blame seeing as he's the one that engaged you. I swear I've told the jerk to wear a condom if he went after beginners but does he want to listen to me? No! And now look where we're standing because of him and…and…ugh!"

"Is Matt okay?" Near asked quietly seeing the frustration Matt was going through. "I didn't mean to upset her so much. I hope she isn't…mad at me."

"Y-yeah, umm, I'll be okay. Sorry. But to be honest I'm not mad at you. I'm just so irritated and pissed at him right about now. And a bit at myself, I guess, for not being as good a friend as I could have been to you before and during all this. Anyways, just continue. Did he tell you all about protection when he found out you were totally clueless or not? If he didn't then I'll be surprised. Did he take finding out about the pregnancy okay or what?"

"Well, I was a bit confused." She confessed. "He explained things to me, though, and said he'd help support me, especially since my parents said they no longer wanted anything to do with the baby or me. And Mello has been more than sympathetic to my position and has apologized a few times before."

"Wait, wait, wait, they threw you out?"

"Yes." She nodded. "They told me that unless I had an abortion then I wasn't welcomed under their roof any longer. I've been staying with Mello at his apartment, since he's a senior here." She said feeling a little sick talking about this. Matt stared at her like she couldn't believe she had done something stupid. "Don't worry, neither of us has had any graphic sexual contact since I found out I was pregnant. We don't want to risk hurting the baby."

"But you still touch, right?"

"Yes. We touch but not often, if ever at all. Mello is not a bad person. He's very kind and thoughtful, but he's under a lot of stress right now. The difficult part of what is happening for him is that he will soon graduate and go to college. I have two more years here and will have to care for a child in that time and then go to college, still caring for said child. He does not know how to balance things out, seeing as he will be away at college for, at least four years, five at the most. And I will most likely not see him. I will have to take up a job to support our baby and he will have to support himself as well as us. The closest college is several hundred miles away. We have no idea how…how we are…how we are going to be able to support the baby as well as each other, let alone ourselves. Mello is as scared as me, if not more so seeing as he may or may not get stuck with the child, which I suppose would be-

"Wait, wait, Near, just hold up for a second!" Matt said wanting her friend to hold up with all she was saying. "What do you mean he might be stuck with the baby? Do you have plans you aren't telling anyone about or what?"

"Or what." She said blandly, tears starting to fill her eyes once more. "I have been informed by a doctor that my hips are too narrow to naturally deliver my baby. I will have to have a c-section if I am to give birth. I am…afraid of that. They said there is a very slight chance I may die if something goes wrong or I lose too much blood, and although the word 'very slight' is in that sentence I do not feel any better about it."

"Oh, Near." Matt whispered moving over to wrap her arms around the smaller girl's trembling shoulders. "Don't be afraid. I promise nothing bad will happen to you." She said, comforting the girl she had thought was her worst enemy. "I swear, Near, as soon as I see Mello again I'm gonna smack him upside the head as hard as I possibly can. I've told that jerk to be safe. And for a bit…you know, Near, for a bit of time I thought he was going to be safe, instead of just expecting the girl to be the one to carry protection. I mean, that's what pisses me off the most about all this."

"I guess that he just used protection when he was with Matt."

"Yeah." She laughed awkwardly. "I guess so."

Near then asked, "Will Matt be the adoptive mother?"

"Huh?" The redhead gasped, stunned by the question. "Where the hell did _that_ come from?"

"I-I thought Matt cared about me. I thought she cared about Mello."

"I do care about you guys! I love you guys more than anyone else in this world, but FYI, Natalie, I'm seventeen! I don't want a kid, let alone _your_ kid! You're sixteen! You shouldn't have to deal with any of this stuff!"

"Yet I must, and if I die then the baby will be all alone." she sobbed, whole body shaking in the emotional pain of this realization. "Mello will get rid of our baby and my child will grow up alone in foster care! Just like Mello did an-and the baby will repeat all this and some other baby will be given up and the cycle will go on and on and on and…and…i-it would b-b-be all m-my fault…all my…fault!" She sounded like she was about to hyperventilate or something, making Matt feel really worried and upset.

"Okay, okay!" She exclaimed. "I'll take your kid if you croak during the surgery!"

She sniffled, shaky and feeling sick, "R-really?"

"Yeah," Matt promised, "sure, just stop crying and getting all hysterical. It's scary to see you like this, Near."

"Thank you! Thank you, so much!"

"Yeah, well, what are friends for?" She said, silently praying Near survived the surgery because she didn't really know if she would make a good mother. A small gasp was heard after the closing of a door and the two girls turned after their hug fest was all over. Just like that they were pronounced lesbians. Upon hearing of this in the daily rumors and having a complaint filed by Matt, Mello laughed until he was crying and Matt called him a jackass.

Near smiled a bit at this display, happy to have such a good friend.

* * *

><p>A few months later as she lay in the hospital room after the whole surgery had ended and the pains of birth faded thanks to the medication Mello and Matt were allowed back to see her and the baby, who was a healthy, yet impatient baby boy that had to be held when not asleep or else he'd cry. <em>He certainly takes after his father.<em> She had thought as the doctor handed her the crying infant. _So loud._ She had cradled the little baby until he went to sleep. He was so adorable when he slept, blonde locks gently brushing his forehead and pallid skin tinted a rosy pink. His dark blue eyes didn't open until the two elder teens stepped into the room. Cooing in confusion it was obvious he was about to start crying again, so Near tried to shush him, gently kissing his forehead and rocking his tiny body in her arms.

"I take it you're doing better?" Mello asked, standing by her side while Matt took a seat on the opposite side of her. "You have more color in your face, that's for sure."

"No." She said weakly, managing a little smile, "I'm still sore."

"How sore?"

"Very. I believe I'll have scarring."

"Ah."

"Well, I was right." Matt said breaking the stillness before it could even begin. "You survived surgery, and now you've got a beautiful, little baby boy to show for it. I bet you're very contented. Congrats, bud."

"Thanks, Matt. I'm grateful for your support and protection."

Yes, they had worked everything out in the end and mended their friendship. It was during the final months the redhead and her were inseperatable, until she went home to Mello, who then took over he possessive, protectiveness that made her feel safe and loved. Nobody had ever really cared so much for her before. Matt was also really nice, sharing with her and burning (not in the literal since) anyone who insulted or tried to beat up the small, albino girl that was too timid to stand up to those larger than herself.

And now along with Mello, Matt's protection and support had all paid off s they stood in that hospital room just a short day before Christmas. Crisp, white snow fell outside much to Near's amusement. None of them really needed a Christmas present, not when they had this moment etched into their minds forever.

"Hmm," She said looking the little boy over as he started to reach an arm out towards Mello, who held the boy's tiny hand, "he takes after you, you know, Mels. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a loud mouth." The blonde turned to her with a sarcastic, disdainful smirk that shown he didn't take that as lightheartedly as Matt meant it. "And I'm sure if you ever get pregnant your kid will be as big of a-"

"Mello," Near warned, "do not make fun of Matt. She is only telling the truth. The baby is blonde with azure eyes and Mello isn't a very quiet person. All that he has from me is his skin tone, but that may change over time as well."

"Yeah, well," Mello, sighed knowing she was right, "what should we call him?"

"I was hoping…Mello would pick a name for him. He is, after all, the father and won't see him for a while after this, I guess. It'd be nice if you could choose a name for him, he's your son, after all."

"Yeah, well, he's your son too, but if that how you really feel then, okay. If you're really sure-"

"I am." She said quietly, brushing her lips tenderly against the baby's forehead as he cooed loudly. "If Matt wants she may pick a second name."

"No thanks. He's your kid. You should pick a second name, Near."

"Okay." She muttered, and then turned to her blonde lover. "Mello? Have you thought of a name you like?"

"Well, you know, I kinda like the name Nikolai."

"Nikolai?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you like it too, then I suppose-"

"It's a wonderful name." She said, leaning her head against his. Matt watched as white curls hugged silky gold strands of blonde hair. "And I think that his second name should be…Mikhail." Both Mello and Matt gave her a curious look that made her grin. She was willing to explain how she came up with it and was more than happy to end their confused curiousity. "I like that name and it is also fitting, seeing as Mello has a Russian background. And I would like it if Mello would sign his last name on Nikolai's birth certificate."

"Okay, then." He said softly, kissing her forehead. "That'll do. But I really don't see why you want to do that after all this."

"She loves you, duh!" Matt blurted out, smirking where she sat. "Any idiot could see that! She gets all flustered when she looks at you and there is actually a spark of happiness in her eyes."

Giggling Near smiled, "Perhaps we are lesbians."

"God, that'd be so hot!"

"Oh, shut up!" Matt snapped blushing. "Is this really the kind of stuff people should be talking about around babies?" She cringed when Nikolai let out a loud, confused squawk and then burst into loud cries. Near rocked the baby but he didn't calm down as quickly as before and the cries ended up dissipating into quiet whimpers, as he clutched onto his father's fingers with his tiny hands. "See, Mello?" Matt teased quietly. "He loves attention like you do, too." Smiling a bit he rolled his eyes, grinning willing to let the comment slide. Especially since there was a nurse standing in the doorway waiting for him and Matt to leave so she could discuss feeding the baby with Near.

"Matt?" Near asked when they were told to leave. "Could you stay for just a moment longer?"

"Umm," she looked to the nurse who gave a small nod, but looked rather hurried, "yeah, I suppose so, if you make it quick."

"I was wondering if maybe," She spoke calmly but Matt saw she was nervous, "even though I am not dead would Matt help me care for Nikolai? I don't think I can do it all if I am alone. So, would Matt be willing to help me, since Mello can't?" Looking at the now semi-conscious baby Matt felt a little uncertain but she also felt…glad. She was glad Near asked and she wasn't willing to make a wrong choice. Matt wasn't one to wonder what could have been, so she made her decision quicker than expected by Near, who was expecting a quick and definite 'no thanks'.

"Sure." Matt said, instead, feeling pride swell in her chest at this. "I'll be the best lesbian, part mom aunt thingy."

"Thank you, Matt, thank you so much; you are such a good lesbian friend thing." Near said in an attempt to joke for once at the time. Laughing quietly Matt left at the reclusive nurse's insistence, feeling pretty good about this choice she made, knowing Mello would feel less stressed. She also knew Near was probably feeling pretty happy about all this, as well, especially since she once more had a real friend at her side to help her through all of this. Yeah, Matt felt that the future could only be a dim brightness from there on out filled with bittersweet moments that would be the best times of their lives.

Especially with their little Christmas miracle, Nikolai Mikhail Keehl.

**~The End~**


End file.
